


Puppy Love

by Godisbisexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Human, Apple Juice, Awesome Missouri, Candy, Crack Fic, Crushes, Daycare, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Funny, Happy, Kid Balthazar, Kid Castiel, Kid Charlie, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Gabriel, Kid Lucifer, Kid Michael, Kid Sam Winchester, Lucifer and Michael are Twins, M/M, Missouri owns the place, Not Beta Read, Silly, and alive, animal crackers, becky aka the creepy receptionist, chuck is all the angels dad, daycare AU, everyone is human, gabriel names his stuffed animals after candy, gabriel pulling a prank, ish, it will be done eventually, kid everyone basically, kid garth, little kids, no editing, receptionist becky, right now im just putting up rough drafts, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godisbisexual/pseuds/Godisbisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Little Lights Daycare where everyone wins.  Here we see as all the little troublemakers in supernatural band together for one mission, to get out of the gates.  The gates stopped all of little lights daycares most important inhabitants from getting to the playground outside they have a week to make a plan and escape will they be able to do it no one knows!</p><p>Or in which Gabriel gets board and decides to turn everyone into little kids, including himself, and sticks them all in a alternate universe of his design, even making himself forget that he's really an archangel, for the week the trick runs its course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.) A Not So New Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if your reading this I hope you enjoy sorry it is so short this wasn't even supposed to be a part it was just going to be a short paragraph of Gabe snapping them into the daycare world but this happened haha. I should be updating soon :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it awful but please read it im in the process of editing and making it less stiff. Also the third chapter will be up soon. I hope you like it :)

 

Gabriel chuckled as the boys car swerved down windy roads in Kansas.  The fields of corn seemed endless and the sky went on for miles in varying shades of blue. He watched as many cars passed the boys.  To pass the time he played small pranks on people who deserved it. Slowly the light started to dim and the sun faded behind the horizon causing the boys both to yawn and be on the lookout for a motel.

Gabriel followed behind for a couple extra miles enjoying being able to fly with his wings again but swooped down several miles ahead of the boys to create a motel after he got bored with the constant following.  While he should probably create something half way decent for the boys he figured he would be treating them enough this weekend and they could live with the half assed creation they got. 

The motel looked as if it had once a bright yellow but after years of use turned a beige color.  The doors lining the small building Gabriel made a white with crooked black numbers.  Like every other motel it was a line of rooms with the main office in a completely different building.  The main office had paint in the same condition as the rooms. The motel was done in a flash of a second and Gabriel hurried through making sure there wasn’t a thing off about it. He added a kitchen, dining center, along with Staff for the finishing touches.  

Finally done Gabriel laid across a couch contemplating what mischief he could stir up this time.  When the loud sound of the impala echoed through the motel, he snapped to attention quite literally, and smirked, his plan fully developed and ready for go.

He flew himself outside and watched the boys from the side. Gabriel watched as the boys walked straight past his cloacked figure across the cracked sidewalk to check out a room.  Smirking he followed behind them waiting for them to get a room before truly acting on anything.

Per usual Dean flirted his way into getting a room for cheaper with the woman at the front desk. Sam stood to the side pulling bitch face 27 acting as if Deans actions were physically hurting him.

 “So would you like a king sized bed then?” The lady questioned.

While Sam was barely phased by the questioned and quickly explained that they were brothers Dean was turned into a sputtering mess.

The lady quickly apologized her face ten shades redder than before and handed him a room key for two queens.

Gabriel all the while chuckled in the corner and followed the boys to their room slowly and once he got there closed the door making himself visible.  He snapped his fingers again and the world he had known for about sixty percent or less of his existence dissolved and became mudded until it was all clear again.

His name was Gabriel Novak, he was five years old, loved candy, had four siblings, his daddy’s name was Chuck, and he was in his big boy bed in the room he shared with his little bro Balthy.  The last thought he had before going back to bed, with his platypus stuffed animal Lollipop, was that he just knew this week would be awesome.

 


	2. 2.) Missouri's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John drops the boys off at Missouris' and leaves them there to get ready for there first day at daycare while he works a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading and leaving Kudos and commenting if you did. I probably won't always be able to update everyday but here I am now :) Also if your wondering how why I don't baby the voices it is because I have a four year old sister that im basing what Dean can say off of. Also it is eaisier to type out the actual words. Thank you -Piper (Also It still isn't edited)

Dean woke up wrapped around Sammy in yet another motel.

"Daddy are we almost there." Dean whispered looking down.

"Yes son, we are almost there.  You're going to be staying with a friend of mine… From before, while I'm at work.  Now that you boys have finished naping we can be back on the road."

Dean quickly rushed to wake Sammy up and held his hand on the way to the Impala before buckling him in and sliding next to him.

It was a Saturday night, the Impala swerved down the winding road John at the wheel as they passed the green sign with white lettering notifying them that they had entered Lawrence.  Unaware of the sign, Dean sat in the backseat peering into his little brothers car seat hoping with all his might that Sammy would smile for him because that was his job.  His job was to make Sammy happy.

"Well boys," John started "I really had hoped we wouldn't have to be here again anytime soon, but we are, so we have to deal with it.  You'll are going to be staying the night with her as well for about a week.  You better be good Dean and watch your brother."  John finished knowing a response wouldn’t come, certainly not a rejection.

"Dad? Please just watch Sammy where you stay?" Dean said timidly.  "I don't wanna go somewhere else.  I wanna stay with you.  Me and Sammy will be good I promise. We won't make a sound" Dean stuttered putting his head down not making eye contact with John.

After the fire Dean barley talked.  He would mutter occasionally, but he only ever spoke up if he felt Sammy was in danger.  John wanted to give in only because he spoke up.  He figured that the boys would have more fun with Missouri though.  That was another thing that, like Dean's voice, had disappeared in the fire.  Fun.  The boys lives were the road so fun was limited to stopping at a park if they had time.

John frowned and tried to think up what to say but just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "No Dean you and Sam can't stay with me," He keeps his eyes peeled to the road, "You will love it with Missouri," He tries to sound sure, "Plus Sam will be able to actually play with other kids.  You don't want to stop him from meeting new people do you?"  John knew Sam wouldn't care either way and that he was manipulating Dean, but it was the only way to get his eldest son to agree. 

Deans brow furrowed, causing his freckles to all scrunch together, but he took one look at the chubby faced hazel eyed Sammy and nodded his head in acknowledgement, which was as close to a yes as John could have gotten in the circumstances. 

The rest of the drive Dean made it his mission to ignore John, and never let his green eyes meet his father's in the review mirror.  He just looked at Sammy and softly lulled him to sleep as Saturday started coming to an end.

Eventually they did reach Missouri's house which was a light shade of blue with a black door.   A nice cement walkway cut through the grass leading to the front door.  As soon as the Impala pulled into the driveway a woman wearing a purple shirt, a black blazer, and black pants ran out of her house and stood with her hands on her hips waiting for the boys to exit the car. 

"It's about time you got here," she said directing a frown towards John, "Come on in Dean your Daddy over their will bring in yours and Sam's things."

Dean frowned at the strange lady because she dared to suggest he not look after Sammy.  He knew he couldn't follow her inside until Sammy was with him.  He didn't go anywhere without Sammy, because that would mean he had failed his job as a big brother.  Instead of following the woman into her house, he waited on the porch for his dad to bring the sleeping Sammy to him.

Missouri frowned and walked back outside when she noticed Dean hadn't followed her.  Once Sam was handed over to Dean, Dean was willing to come inside still not saying a word.  It was a weird sight to see,  a five year old boy who choose his brother over a new place to explore.  It was even more weird to see Dean carrying Sam because, Sam was about half the size of Dean.  She shrugged it off for the moment, and led the boys and John to the guest room where the boys would be staying.

The room was painted light yellow and had the twin bed against the wall on one side and a crib on the other.  It was very simple and designed for children even though Missouri doesn't have any.

"This is the room I use whenever any of the kids who I watch need to stay over.  So it should be perfect for these two.

John left all of the boys things on the floor in the extra room and quickly left.  Sam woke up just moments later and Missouri led Dean towards the dining room  carrying Sam on the way.  "Okay boys go sit at the table I made something special for you." She smiled.

Dean again was curious and watched at Missouri walked from the room, but did as he was told.  He maneuvered a chair under the highchair and pulled Sammy up onto that before plopping him inside.  The chair he sat in was the closest to Sammy he could be to keep an eye on him.  He was just about to turn around and show Sammy how the toys on the highchair work when Missouri came back in holding three pieces of pie.  Deans eyes went wide at the sight, and a huge smile grew on his face as Missouri put the piece in front of him.

"Thank you," Dean quietly says before taking a bite of the pie.  At the first taste Dean smiled at how yummy it was but then his eyes went  wide and tears started to silently drip down his face.

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?" Missouri asked the crying boy.

Dean shook his head, his eyes puffy and red when he looked up at Missouri, "It tastes just like my mommy's did."  Dean whispered and Missouri immediately knew what was wrong.  Years ago she had asked Mary Winchester for her pie recipe and had never gone back.

"Oh I'm sorry," Missouri said and looked hopelessly at the little boy  picking him up, and throwing Sam on her hip to take them to the bathroom as a way to try and distract Dean  "Come on lets go get you guys ready for bed I know you'll love everyone at the daycare tomorrow."

Dean brushes his own teeth as Sammy gets his brushed for him then they both follow Missouri back to the room, put their pajamas on, and lay in bed and there are a few thing Dean knows when he lays in his bed.

His name was Dean Winchester, he was five years old, loved pie, had one sibling, his dads name was John, and he was in a bed, in a ladies house he had just met, in a room that he shared with his little brother Sammy.  The last thought he had before going to bed, was that he just knew this week was going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for reading and feel free to leave suggestions in the comments section, kudos, and anything else. Thanks and have an awesome day I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you have comments feel free to leave them, and if you liked it leave kudos maybe haha if you want to. Any suggestions help too and constructive criticism is appreciated thank ya :)


End file.
